Coating of plastics is common practice now for years, for example for the metallization of plastics. Selective metallization of e.g. plastic or ceramic products is an upcoming discipline, originated by the advent of technologies like MID, MEMS, two components die casting, and the aim at miniaturization and weight saving. One important aim of metallization is to obtain light weight products comprising electrically conductive circuits upon (three dimensional) products like electrical connector parts, sensors, actuators, antennas etc. By means of selective metallization traditional loose copper wires may be replaced by integrated metal traces upon the product surface. The developments during the last years clearly focus on 3-D applicable techniques.